Camile Berry
Early Life and Family Camile was born as the youngest child in 2340 to Amelia and John Berry on the Federation planet of Betazed. She is a daughter of the Fourth House, and as such Heir to the Blessed Books of Katara and the Sacred Sceptor of Betazed. She was raised in a family of scientists. Camile's parents were delighted when she married her husband Will, and equally pleased that he was human feeling that would enhance her cultural views. Her father, John Berry was a lead scientific advisor for disease control for the Federation based in Betazed. Her mother, Amelia, is the typical aristocrat, always hosting some kind of event or benefit. Camile's has an older sister Kendra. Kendra remains on Betazoid and is on good terms with Camile. She is happily married and has no pursued a career as of yet. Camile joined Starfleet after witnessing her husband's murder in order to gain training in both tactical as well as finely tuning her empathis skills, which proved to be widely successful.She eventually used these skills to solve the murder of her husband. After his murder was solved she refocused her energy into her career. She found she loved her job and wants to eventually have her own command. Starfleet Career and Service Record Assignments Previous Assignment: Lead Tactical Officer, USS Berlin Current Assignment: Lead Tactical Officer, USS Gambit Rank: Lieutenant Service Record Summary *2361: Entered Starfleet Academy *2365: Graduated from Starfleet Academy, Magna Cum Laude and given a commission at the rank of Ensign *2365: Assigned to USS Enterprise-D for tactical and security rotations *2367: Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade; elevated to Second Tactical Officer, USS Enterprise-D *2370: Promoted to Lieutenant; reassigned to USS Berlin as Lead Tactical Officer *2373: Reassigned to USS Gambit as Lead Tactical Officer *2373: Prior to assuming her position on the USS Gambit she was abducted by "Q" she was missing in action for over 5 months before being returned to the Gambit. After her return it was found she had actually lived through and aged 5 years. She has currently resumed her duties as tactical officer. Assignment Details Starfleet Academy (2361-2365) As a cadet at Starfleet Academy, Camile excelled in all of her classes particularly those in Operations and Tactical. Her only weakness was in flying a starship, but in time and given the experience, she would prove to be a capable pilot in the time of need. She would graduate in the top 15% of her class and with Magna Cum Laude honors. USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2365-2370) By the request of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Camile would serve as a rotating officer in the Security and Tactical departments as an Ensign and would be promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade in 2367 and be given the position of Second Tactical Officer under Lieutenant Worf where she performed to her superiors' satisfaction. USS Berlin (2370-2373) While onboard the Berlin, she would be able to spread her wings more as she was a member of the ship's senior staff as the Lead Tactical Officer, but her growing discomfort for the atmosphere on the ship in terms of its commanding officer would lead her to request for another assignment. In 2373, Captain Samsara Steelman would ask her to come onto the Gambit as Lead Tactical Officer. USS Gambit (2373-present) Category:Character Profiles